1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a push button arrangement for an elevator.
2. Description of Related Art
As is known, an elevator has push buttons that are used to call the elevator to a given floor. There are two push buttons, one for the up direction and the other for the down direction. Push buttons have conventionally been implemented using a mounting element of a high-relief structure. The push button itself is mounted on this mounting element. The push buttons may use metal film switches or other switches which are relatively thick in structure. Such a push button arrangement must be installed by the flush-mounting principle and it is also expensive and requires a large number of different parts which render the construction quite complex. Neither do architects like push buttons having a thick high-relief structure.